


Trying not to love you (HF version)

by delorita



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita





	Trying not to love you (HF version)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueLotus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLotus/gifts).



A/N: A while back when I heard “Trying not to love you” from Nickelback for the very first time, I got the shivers because of those lyrics. They are SO FITTING for Face and Hannibal! I prompted for a vid at [](http://ateam-prompts.livejournal.com/profile)[**ateam_prompts**](http://ateam-prompts.livejournal.com/) . [](http://karenjd.livejournal.com/profile)[**karenjd**](http://karenjd.livejournal.com/) has been sooooo generous to make me one as my bday gift for this year. IT’S PERFECT!! And it’s here: <http://ateam-inspire.livejournal.com/1981.html?thread=1391805#t1391805>

Also thanks for the beta Karen and Indigo :D

+++

‘Trying not to love you…’ Hannibal can’t get that line of a song out of his head. They heard it hours ago on the radio when they drove back home from their latest mission.

He probably can’t stop thinking about it because it’s so true when he thinks of his XO. For years he’s tried not to love him the way he does. He should love him like a son or a brother, like a comrade. Instead his heart and body have decided to desire Face in a completely different, inappropriate way. And, just like in the song, the more he tries not to love him that way, just makes him love Face more.

Hannibal can’t stand to be without Face. The months in jail were hell when they couldn’t even call each other. He wanted to get them out much faster but it just didn’t work out.

Over the years Hannibal had learned how to hide his true feelings for his younger Lieutenant. And he is very grateful for the affection Face _does_ give him, his deep friendship, his loyalty, his trust.

But the colonel wants more. He wants that strong body in his arms, wants to feel the man writhe against him, with him. Wants to hear him moan with passion when he comes on his CO’s cock. Wants to be kissed by those luscious lips, wants to drown in the depths of those unique ocean blue eyes.

But Face is straight. The numerous adventures with countless women over the years are proof of that, the almost-relationship with Sosa even more so.

Hannibal tried to go else where, tried to distract himself in gay bars and clubs, always picking up men that somehow matched Face’s attributes in one way or the other. The sex took the edge off his needs for one hour or two, but it could never replace the cold he felt in his heart.

He starts to hum the song to himself, a sad smile tugging on the corners of his mouth when he sits at the workbench, cleaning his weapon, completely lost in thought.

Suddenly a callused palm is laid on his bare forearm and a very familiar voice starts to sing softly alongside his humming. The normally strong voice cracking with tears, “…I’ve been dying to tell you…” Face’s body heat gets dangerously close to his back, through his worn shirt, “…trying not to love you, only went so far, trying not to need you was tearing me apart…”

Hannibal turns and mouths, not able to sing, “…now I see the silver lining, what we’re fighting for, we just keep on trying, we could be much more…” Their gazes lock, emotions flooding them, Hannibal follows the urge to lift his hand and gently caress the wetness away from the corner of Face’s eye, “…cuz trying not to love you, only makes me love you even more…”

When Face stops singing, but doesn’t move, his hand still on Hannibal’s arm, the colonel murmurs, covering the Lieutenant’s long fingers with his, “You too?”

“Yes, Boss, big time…” and he bends slightly forward, movements very uncertain.

“Oh Face,” the colonel finally takes action and pulls the other man closer, encouraging him to straddle his lap, one of his arms wraps tightly around Face’s back, the other hand is still caressing his stubbly cheek. They stare at each other and Hannibal croaks in a broken voice, “I do love you, kid. So much.”

“Love you more, Boss.” The younger man doesn’t wait any longer and hesitantly brushes his lips against his CO’s, his hands roaming across the wide shoulders.

A deep sigh of relief echoes through the room and Face’s tongue gently begs for entrance into Hannibal’s mouth. The colonel opens up instantly, his warm, moist tongue curling around the soft, careful intruder. His fingers slide into Face’s hair.

The kiss deepens and goes on and on and “Trying not to love you” starts to play in the radio yet again.

The men are oblivious to it now since they just found out that they’d always loved each other in _that_ way. Trying _not_ to love each other had been just a lot of wasted energy.

F I N 


End file.
